kurotorisfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of Galactic Events
Here follows the timeline of events used in Kurotoris 2. The dates used are BSD (before Siege of Delta) and ASD (After Siege of Delta). Timeline Prehistory 12.5 Billion BSD: Kurotoris 2 is formed by the collapse of a massive nebula. 10 Billion BSD: Kenzie forms. 5 Billion BSD: Life develops on Laroose. 2 Billion BSD: Life develops on Eco. 280,000 BSD: The Dyoxans evolve. Early Technology Era 12,000 BSD The Dyoxans colonize their solar system. 7,000 BSD: The Econ enter the stone age. 950 BSD: Gor Sharr is born. 500 BSD: The Kenzien Empire launches massive worldships colonizing nearby solar systems, beginning the first large scale expansion. 350 BSD: The expanding Kenzien Empire stumbles across dominion of Vac, a secluded and warlike empire that had in the centuries past expanded and subjugated many worlds into slave races. The Vac did not posses warp drive, but used gravity manipulation to travel between the stars. While not as fast as warp drive, it was still sufficient to colonize other solar systems. The two factions remain in a uneasy peace. Warpdrive Era 320 BSD: The Dyoxans perfect Warp Drive, opening huge potential for stellar exploration. 254 BSD: The Econ launch their first Warp Drive powered ship, the ISV StarVenture. This ship paves the way for further econ exploration of EC-17. 249 BSD: The ISV StarVenture is destroyed in an anti-mater leak, killing 12 of it's crew. The Econ begin to redesign their stellar exploration program. 213 BSD: The Econ relaunch their stellar exploration program, launching the ISV Declaration, taking several months to reach Alpha. 215 BSD: The Planet of Eco is united under democratic rule. 153 BSD: The Econ make first contact with Omega, an alliance is formed between the inhabitants of EC-17. 110 BSD: King Sho Coron is born. 92 BSD: The Alliance of EC-17 make first contact with Kurotoris 2. 93 BSD: Kenzie declares war on EC-17, starting the Delta/Kenzie Wars. 90 BSD: The farthest corners of the Vacan empire are invaded by an extra-galactic empire. It requires considerable effort and resources for the Van to defend their borders, but the extra-galactic empire maintains a foothold, and, over the next century slowly begins pressing inland . Worlds they capture are Terra-formed and destroyed, killing tens of billions of civilians and slaves. The other races of Kurotoris 2 are not aware of what is happening, as the Vacan empire does not communicate with them, and their inner boarders remain garrisoned and impeccable. Era of Galactic Expansion 120 BSD: A peace treaty is signed between EC-17 and Kenzie, the Galactic Republic is formed. 60 BSD: Argon is born. 56 BSD: Superluminal Communications are invented. 50 BSD: Yor Daro is born 25 BSD: Eco makes contact with Sol and Solist. Solistian Arms Crisis 1 BSD: Solist falls to the control of a rogue war criminal, and begins an arms expansion program. 1 BSD: Solist begins armed incursions into Kenzien and Vaccan Space, violating treaties and taking civilian hostages. 1 BSD: A Kenzian Military Force special forces squad attempts to assassinate the leader of Solist. 1 BSD: Solist declares war against the rest of the galaxy, and destroys an Econ mining station, killing 1000 civilians. 1 BSD: Sho Coron seizes control of the Kenzien parliament, and turns Kenzie into a rogue superpower. 1 BSD: Tensions between Eco and Kenzie explode as Kenzie begins a full scale invasion of Econ space. 0 BSD: The Siege of Delta occurs. New Galactic Era 0 ASD: Yor Daro creates an usurper band. 6 ASD: The grey light order is formed. 7 ASD: The Dyoxan Revolution of 7 ASD 7 ASD: Grey light order is disbanded. 10 ASD: The first galactic cold war. 10 ASD: The Vaccan Empire, now beginning to face serious and increasing attacks from the extra-galactic empire, is forced to dedicate millions of its military personnel and scores of thousands of warships to defending its borders. While, at this time in history, the Vacan Empire occupied approximately 3/8th of the galaxy, while the extra-galactic invaders had occupied and transformed about 1/8th. One of the remaining 1/4th was occupied by the rest of the sentient species, while the rest of the galaxy had yet to be explored. 10 ASD: Nepsis-1 enters Kurotoris 2, and makes peaceful contact with it's inhabitants. 15 ASD: King Sho Coron is killed by usurpers. Yor Daro becomes king of Kenzie, and Delta is relinqueshed. 15 ASD: The Vakan Star Empire declares war on revolutionary Kenzie and Delta 17: ASD Nepsis-1 is destroyed, only 3,000 escape. 15 ASD: The Redoth expand their civilization beyond Redena colonize their solar system. 41 ASD: Half of the EC-17 Ghost Nebula thickens, rendering space travel through the area impossible. As a result, several star drive runs were cut off, and the systems Alpha and Omega were swallowed, and are currently considered non-existent. 42 ASD: